Un soupçon d'épouvante
by JoeyMalfoy
Summary: Slash HPDM. Harry et Draco s’envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… Et c'est l'Halloween!
1. Chapitre 1 Le farceur

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, mention de situations à caractère sexuel  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Cette mini-fic fait partie de ma série de « Petites notes » sur Harry/Draco. **Ces notes sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles sont publiées séparément**. Plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque que je devrais les mettre en un seul recueil, mais j'avais des raisons pour ne pas le faire, et maintenant il est trop tard.

Harry et Draco s'envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… L'idée me vient, comme certains l'auront deviné, du merveilleux HP Secrets sur LiveJournal (http://community. livejournal. com/hpsecrets/).

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Elles sont toutes très, très appréciées! Je vous adore!

**Un soupçon d'épouvante**

Chapitre 1 : Le farceur

Draco, 20h38 : C'est l'Halloween, pas le poisson d'avril, Potter!

Harry, 20h40 : Toi aussi, t'as un calendrier?

Draco, 20h41 : Pourquoi y'a une chauve-souris magique qui m'a sauté au visage quand j'ai ouvert mon tiroir?

Harry, 20h43 : Tu vois une chauve-souris et tu penses au poisson d'avril? T'as échangé ton cerveau contre celui de Crabbe?

Draco, 20h46 : J'en ai marre de tes petits tours à la con, Potter. Hier c'était les araignées dans les céréales, l'autre jour le sang dans mes draps, aujourd'hui la chauve-souris, et puis quoi encore?

Harry, 20h46 : T'as pas le sens de l'humour?

Draco, 20h47 : C'est censé être effrayant, pas drôle, l'Halloween!

Harry, 20h48 : Quoi? T'as pas eu peur d'être en train de te transformer en fille quand t'as vu le sang dans tes draps?

Draco, 20h51 : Comme si c'était pas déjà suffisamment agaçant, il faut en plus que je me comporte en idiot en faisant croire que je ne sais pas qui est le responsable de ses farces stupides!

Harry, 20h53 : T'as qu'à dire que c'est Crabbe. Il sera tellement fier que tu le choisisses qu'il va approuver.

Draco, 20h53 : T'as quel âge, Potter?

Harry, 20h54 : Bon, allez, rejoins-moi à la Salle sur Demande, je vais te dérider un peu.

----------------------------

Harry, 21h12 : T'es encore plus mauviette que ce que je croyais, Malfoy.

Draco, 21h12 : Va te faire voir.

Harry, 21h13 : T'as pas vu la moitié de ce que j'avais préparé!

Harry, 21h16 : C'est le squelette pendu dans l'entrée qui t'a fait peur, ou alors c'est le vampire qui montrait les crocs dans le coin?

Draco, 21h17 : J'ai pas eu peur, Potter.

Harry, 21h18 : Si t'as pas eu peur, pourquoi t'as fui en criant comme une fillette?

Draco, 21h21 : Ce qui m'a fait fuir, c'est ton degré avancé de perversité. Des chauves-souris qui me claquent autour de la tête, des araignées qui me grimpent dans le dos et un fantôme qui chante des cantiques à mes oreilles, ça ne m'excite pas tellement.

Harry, 21h22 : T'aurais préféré une belle petite ambiance romantique?

Draco, 21h22 : Tu pensais vraiment obtenir du sexe avec cette ambiance-là?

Harry, 21h23 : Qui a dit que je voulais du sexe? Je voulais me payer ta tête, Malfoy.

Draco, 21h25 : Dis bonjour à ta main, Potter ; ce sera ta seule partenaire pour le prochain mois.

Harry, 21h25 : Oh, arrête. Dans trois jours, tu ramperas à mes pieds.

**Rampera-t-il, rampera-t-il pas…? À suivre!**

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!

Désolée pour la longueur… peu longue! Et pour le délai entre cette note et la dernière. Je suis présentement très, très débordée. Et dans des moments comme ça, l'inspiration vole souvent par la fenêtre! Bref, je prévois une suite, que j'ai commencée et que j'essaierai de mettre en ligne cette semaine (avant l'Halloween!), mais je ne garantis rien. Une review pour m'encourager?


	2. Chapitre 2 La vengeance

_Pairing principal_: Harry x Draco   
_Personnages principaux_ : Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
_Personnage secondaire_ : Hermione Granger  
_Genres_: romance, humour  
_Avertissements_: slash, mention de situations à caractère sexuel  
_Temporalité_ : À Poudlard, période indéterminée  
_Disclaimer_ :Les personnages et le monde de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris pour le plaisir et n'en retire aucun profit. Il est strictement interdit de mettre cette mini-fic sur votre site sans mon accord.

Cette mini-fic fait partie de ma série de « Petites notes » sur Harry/Draco. **Ces notes sont toutes indépendantes les unes des autres, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elles sont publiées séparément**. Plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque que je devrais les mettre en un seul recueil, mais j'avais des raisons pour ne pas le faire, et maintenant il est trop tard.

Harry et Draco s'envoient des messages sur un parchemin enchanté… L'idée me vient, comme certains l'auront deviné, du merveilleux HP Secrets sur LiveJournal (http://community. livejournal. com/hpsecrets/).

Merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'envoient des reviews. Elles sont toutes très, très appréciées! Je vous adore!

**Un soupçon d'épouvante**

Chapitre 2 : La vengeance

Harry, 18h56 : L'Halloween, c'était il y a deux semaines.

Draco, 18h58 : Je croyais qu'on avait clairement établi que chacun de nous possédait un calendrier.

Harry, 18h59 : Je te fais deux, trois petits tours et tu boudes pendant deux semaines?

Draco, 19h00 : C'est quoi ton problème, Potter? Je te manque?

Harry, 19h03 : Absolument pas. T'es juste franchement immature. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te tiens avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco, 19h05 : Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais ramper à tes pieds, Potter? T'es pas indispensable.

Harry, 19h05 : Toi non plus.

Harry, 19h06 : C'est juste tellement idiot de bouder encore après deux semaines.

Draco, 19h07 : Tu me tapais sur les nerfs depuis un bon moment ; j'en ai juste profité pour me débarrasser de toi.

Harry, 19h10 : Bien sûr que je te tape sur les nerfs, et c'est réciproque. Notre entente, c'était « j'oublie que j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête chaque fois que je te vois pour un peu de sexe torride », pas « je te trouve bien sympathique, alors viens dans mon lit ». T'as oublié?

Draco, 19h11 : Notre entente n'était pas éternelle, Potter. Je me suis lassé.

Harry, 19h12 : Bon, d'accord, je te laisse bouder encore un peu, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

----------------------------

Hermione, 21h13 : Harry?

Harry, 21h13 : Mhm?

Hermione, 21h15 : Euh... Je voulais juste savoir... Malfoy et toi, vous êtes encore…?

Harry, 21h16 : Tu vas pas encore me passer à l'interrogatoire? Je pensais que t'avais ramassé assez d'infos pour tes histoires!

Hermione, 21h17 : Non, non, c'est pas ça!

Harry, 21h17 : Ouf.

Hermione, 21h17 : Euh… T'en est où avec Malfoy?

Harry, 21h19 : Disons qu'il me fait le coup du « je te parle plus parce que mon papa m'a toujours dit que l'orgueil d'un Malfoy était plus fort qu'un hippogriffe enragé », mais ça va lui passer.

Hermione, 21h20 : Vous êtes en froid?

Harry, 21h20 : Pas vraiment, non. Mais bientôt, lui va avoir froid et il va revenir se rouler en boule sous mes draps.

Hermione, 21h21 : Il est fâché contre toi, non?

Harry, 21h22 : Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça? Il a été chiant envers toi?

Hermione, 21h22 : Non, t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione, 21h23 : Écoute, je me sens un peu mal…

Harry, 21h24 : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hermione, 21h26 : J'ai vu quelque chose que j'aurais pas dû voir, et je savais pas si je devais te le dire ou non.

Harry, 21h26 : Quoi?

Harry, 21h26 : Dis-le.

Hermione, 21h28 : J'ai vu Malfoy en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry, 21h33 : Quand?

Hermione, 21h35 : Tout à l'heure. J'étais à la bibliothèque et j'étudiais pour l'examen de Métamorphoses. Quand je suis allée chercher un livre, il était dans un recoin du dernier rayon et il embrassait quelqu'un.

Harry, 21h35 : Qui?

Hermione, 21h37 : J'ai pas bien vu, Harry. Je me suis sauvée avant qu'ils me voient, mais je pense que c'était Blaise Zabini…

Hermione, 21h45 : Harry?

Harry, 21h46 : C'est un petit con, Zabini.

Hermione, 21h47 : J'ai bien fait de te le dire:S

Harry, 21h49 : Oui. T'en fais pas avec ça, c'est pas important.

Harry, 21h50 : Je vais me coucher. On se reparle demain

Hermione, 21h50 : D'accord. Bonne nuit Harry.

----------------------------

Harry, 22h24 : Blaise Zabini, vraiment?

Draco, 22h25 : Quoi, Blaise Zabini?

Harry, 22h26 : Je savais pas que c'était ton genre. Ça fait longtemps que t'as envie de lui sauter dessus?

Draco, 22h26 : Comment t'as su?

Harry, 22h27 : C'est évident, la façon dont tu le regardes. Et en plus, je vous ai vus à la bibliothèque.

Draco, 22h28 : Ah.

Harry, 22h28 : C'est tout ce que t'as à dire?

Draco, 22h30 : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus?

Harry, 22h30 : Je sais pas.

Harry, 22h31 : Il est comment?

Draco, 22h31 : Tu veux que je te donne ses mensurations?

Harry, 22h32 : Il est bon?

Draco, 22h32 : Génial.

Harry, 22h32 : Tant que ça?

Draco, 22h33 : Franchement, je sais pas comment j'ai pu me contenter de toi pendant aussi longtemps.

Harry, 22h35 : Il s'occupe bien de tes mains?

Draco, 22h35 : Hein?

Harry, 22h36 : De tes mains, pendant que vous le faites.

Draco, 22h37 : C'est quoi le rapport?

Harry, 22h41 : Tes mains sont un de tes points sensibles, Malfoy. Ton regard devient brumeux quand je les caresse pendant que je te prends. Pas n'importe comment, bien sûr. C'est quand je presse doucement mon pouce contre ton poignet, près de l'os, pendant que mes doigts se mêlent aux tiens. Alors là, tu deviens fou.

Draco, 22h44 : Si tu crois m'avoir encore comme ça! Tu m'as fait le même coup avec Pansy, et c'est parce que j'étais en manque de sexe que j'ai mordu. Ça ne marchera pas toutes les fois!

Harry, 22h47 : Il y a ta nuque, aussi… Là où la peau est douce et fragile, recouverte d'un petit duvet aussi indiscipliné que mes cheveux. Quand j'approche mon visage et que j'y frôle mes lèvres, que je souffle un peu, tu te mets à gémir et à trembler. C'est l'endroit de ton corps qui te fait le plus vibrer.

Draco, 22h50 : Peut-être parce que tu sais pas comment t'y prendre avec le reste de mon corps.

Harry, 22h50 : Zabini, oui?

Draco, 22h51 : Oui.

Harry, 22h51 : Il sait tout ça?

Draco, 22h51 : Plus que ça.

Harry, 22h52 : Il connaît même le secret de ton orgasme?

Draco, 22h53 : De quoi tu parles, encore?

Harry, 22h55 : Je connais l'arme secrète qui peut déclencher ton orgasme quand je veux.

Draco, 22h57 : Tu dis n'importe quoi. T'essaies d'imiter Londubat quand Rogue lui demande son âge?

Harry, 23h04 : Quand j'ai envie de te faire exploser dans mes bras, je commence par glisser ma main dans le creux de ton dos, juste au-dessus de tes fesses. C'est l'un de tes points particulièrement sensibles, encore plus que tes mains. Tu te cambres et tu te pends à moi, tu me jettes un de tes regards soumis et suppliants. Et moi je te souris, je ne retire pas ma main, je te caresse encore et je m'attaque à ton épaule. Je l'effleure de mes lèvres, j'attends que tu gémisses, et puis je descends dans le creux de l'os près de ton cou où je t'embrasse. Ensuite je laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui glisse dans ton cou jusqu'à ton oreille ; et c'est immanquable, tu viens. Et pour augmenter la puissance de ton orgasme, dès que tu commences à venir, je mords ton épaule tout en appuyant dans le creux de ton dos. Tu te mets alors à râler tellement fort que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu vas briser le sort de silence par la force de ton cri.

Harry, 23h17 : Tu ne dis plus rien?

Harry, 23h20 : Amuse-toi bien avec Zabini.

----------------------------

Draco, 00h08 : T'es occupé?

Harry, 00h08 : T'es pas avec Zabini?

Draco, 00h09 : T'es occupé?

Harry, 00h10 : Non, je lisais une des histoires d'Hermione pour m'aider à m'endormir.

Draco, 00h12 : La salle sur demande a toujours été un bon point de départ pour régler l'insomnie.

Harry, 00h12 : C'est vrai?

Draco, 00h13 : L'exercice, ça fatigue.

Harry, 00h13 : C'est sûr…

Draco, 00h15 : Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes.

----------------------------

Hermione, 8h31 : Malfoy, t'es là?

Draco, 8h34 : Quoi?

Hermione, 8h36 : J'ai mis Ron dans le coup. Il n'est pas au courant pour Harry et toi, alors je ne lui ai pas tout expliqué, mais il va participer aussi.

Draco, 8h36 : Laisse tomber.

Hermione, 8h37 : Quoi? Ron aussi veut se venger ; Harry a rempli son lit d'araignées la veille de l'Halloween !

Hermione, 8h42 : Malfoy?

Draco, 8h43 : Laisse tomber, je t'ai dit! J'ai annulé la prochaine étape.

Hermione, 8h44 : C'est parce que ça a déjà bien marché, de lui faire croire que t'avais quelque chose avec Zabini?

Draco, 8h44 : Oui, c'est ça.

Draco, 8h45 : Il a eu sa dose d'épouvante.

----------------------------

S'il vous plaît, une review!

Désolée pour le délai… Non seulement j'étais débordée, mais en plus, j'ai dû recommencer trois fois le chapitre. Et quand je dis recommencer, je veux dire que j'ai changé le contenu, _en entier_, trois fois… J'espère que la version définitive n'est pas si mal. Bref, merci d'avoir attendu, et j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre compensera pour le délai. Merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont commenté la première partie!


End file.
